The adventures of Harry and Bella Potter
by PLLlover152
Summary: Bella is Harry's twin sister.


**I'm skipping right to the train because I can't do the whole "Your a wizard Harry and you a witch Bella" I lost all of it and I liked the train scene. I created a character named Jessica who is Jasper's younger rebellious sister. **

**Disclaimer, We all know I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, just the fan fiction you're reading. P.S there's a little bit of Walking Dead and Pretty Little Liars in it. Just the characters though. Daryl is still badass!**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Has Harry and I made our way around the train station, I realized early on that there was no Platform Nine Three Quarters. Suddenly, I heard a family, all with red hair (**you know who they are**) saying" Blasted Muggles drive me nuts!" "Of course they do Ron" "Yeah, cause your the biggest butt-head we know!" I giggled. Then a different family with blond hair except for the mother and youngest girl went past them. The youngest girl rolled her eyes when the boy Ron winked at her. The mother of the red haired family said" Percy you first" The oldest ran until he collided with the barrier between platforms Nine and Ten. The mother of the blond family motioned for the blond girl to go next. She disappeared when she collided with the barrier. I had enough watching after the twins went. She walked to the families and asked" Excuse me?" The mother turned and smiled at me with Harry huffing and puffing behind me. "We don't know how to get the platform" "Well it's quite easy" The black hair mother said. "Are you first years?" Harry and I nodded. "Well it's Jasper and Jessica's first year as well" The blond boy next to her smiled at me while the girl rolled her eyes as if she rather not be here right now. I felt imitated by her. The looked at me and said" All you have to do is run to the barrier" I said" I'll crash into it" She lifted her eyebrows and said" Not if you only look at the barrier" I nodded and ran into the barrier. Literally. I was in the barrier. When I could see, I was at Platform Nine Three Quarters, Harry appeared right next to me. He was shocked by all the wizards and witches near him.

We got into a compartment and sat down. After the train started moving, the girl named Jessica rolled down the hall looking for an compartment. She saw us sitting and asked" Can me and my brother sit with you? Everywhere else is full" I nodded my head and the girl yelled" Jasper over here!" The blond boy ran to her in less than a second. They grabbed their bags and put them on top of the shelf over the seats. The girl said" I'm Jessica by the way" "And I'm Jasper" I said" I'm Bella Potter and this is my twin brother Harry" Jessica yelled" I knew it! Rosalie owns me five Knuts!" Jasper high fived her. I raised an eyebrow. Jessica said" My older sister and I had a bet that you two would be coming to Hogwarts" I nodded feeling nervous around her. Just then, a young man ran saying" Hide me!" and dove into our compartment. A girl ran past the compartment screaming" Daryl! You'll pay for this!" The boy snickered and picked himself up. Jessica asked" Daryl? What did you do to Amy this time?" Daryl grinned and said" Nothing, Just put a spell on her sister Andrea so she wouldn't be able to speak normally" "Define not normally" "She's speaking backwards" Jessica laughed and Jasper shook his head while laughing. Four boys came running to our compartment and one of them said" Daryl, Amy is plotting murder! "That was awesome!" "My baby brother! Following in my footsteps" "Daryl, You're amazing!" My head was spinning but I couldn't stop laughing. Daryl signaled for them to calm down. Daryl said" Jessica, Jasper and twins, meet Rick and Carl Grimes (two brown haired, blue eyed boys nodded at us), Patrick (a kid with glasses and black hair nervously waved) and my big brother Merle Dixon (a bald kid nodded at me)" Soon another kid ran to our crowded compartment and said" Caleb thinks he found an actual magic spider and it got loose. Long story short, Lori is freaking out!" Rick's eye widened and he said" Thanks for telling me, Ezra!" Then he and Carl sprinted out the door, Patrick, Daryl, and Merle following them. I laughed and Jessica said" Daryl Dixon, you learn to love him" The boy Ezra nodded his head before leaving. I was surprised that there were so many people they knew.

Harry's POV

Later, we all got dressed and ran to the front of the train. After we stopped we all ran to a single boat. After we were introduced to the head of Gryffindor, me and Bella and Jessica started talking about houses. "Our older sister Rosalie said if we're not in Gryffindor, she'll dis-own us, I think she was joking" Jasper half-heartily laughs. Soon , Professor McGonagall walks back in and says" Now it's time for the sorting" Jessica squeaked in fear. We went to the head table and Professor called up "Dixon, Daryl!" Daryl walked up nervously to the stool. The hat declared" Gryffindor! "Granger, Hermonie! A girl with bushy brown hair went up to the stool. The hat cried out" Gryffindor!" and the girl jumped down. "Grimes, Carl!" Carl ran to the stool and jammed the het on his head.

"Hale, Jasper!" Jasper squeezed Jessica's hand and went up to the stool. The hat took a full minute to decide and it cried out" Gryffindor!" Jasper hopped down from the stool and sat next to his older sister. "Hale, Jessica!" Jessica clacked her high heels together when she jumped up on the stool. The barely touched her head when declared" Gryffindor!" Beaming, Jessica ran to her brother. The other tables were fuming about Daryl being in Gryffindor. Why is this guy so famous? I asked myself. After a while, I was called. People were now surprised.

**Sorry there can't be more, I have to finish my homework A.S.A.P!**


End file.
